zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Phineas and Ferb characters
The following is a character list of main and secondary characters on the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. Main characters Phineas Flynn Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella) Like other characters, his age is not mentioned. Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in the A-Plot of every episode. The series concerns Phineas’s attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. He is known to be very selfless and energetic. Phineas has many catch phrases like “Oh, there you are, Perry!” or “Hey, Ferb! I know what we’re going to do today!” and “Hey, where’s Perry?”. Phineas comes from a blended family. The creators chose this arrangement because they considered it underused in children’s programming as well as from Marsh’s experiences in one. As a character, Phineas has received a positive critical response, with one reviewer describing him and his brother as a “comical pairing.” Phineas appears in Phineas and Ferb merchandise, including plush toys, t-shirts, and a video game. Ferb Fletcher Ferb Fletcher (voiced by Thomas Sangster) is Phineas’s green-haired, intelligent but laconic stepbrother from England and created by Phineas and Ferb co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh. He first appeared in the show’s pilot episode, “Rollercoaster.” Ferb and his stepbrother Phineas Flynn spend their days during their summer vacation having fun. They are featured in every episode’s A-Plot constructing large scale inventions or taking part in other outlandish activities. Ferb, an engineering genius, allows Phineas to do most of the talking for the pair and is described as “more of a man of action,” by Phineas, which makes him more of a plot device than a developed character. Ferb is more likely to sing than speak, but most often has a one-liner in the episodes. Ferb is named after a friend of the show’s creators who was an expert on tools and, at times, stayed rather silent. Candace Flynn Candace Flynn, (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) is Phineas’s fifteen-year-old older sister and Ferb’s stepsister. She first appeared in the pilot episode along with the other main characters who star in the A-Plot in which she is usually the main antagonist. Candace does not approve of the inventions her brothers create, and in almost every episode she attempts to “bust her brothers” by showing their mom. Her best friend is Stacy Hirano; Candace also has an obvious crush on Jeremy Johnson, but she is oblivious to the fact he likes her back. As a character, she has received a positive critical acclaim, having appeared in other media such as video games. Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker), a.k.a. Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb’s pet platypus and first appeared along with a large portion of the main cast in the pilot episode “Rollercoaster.” Perry is featured as the star of the B-Plot for all but one episode of the series alongside his arch-nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He is a primarily silent character, with the only noises being the occasional rattling of his bill. Perry is often referred to, incorrectly, by Ferb as “the only mammal that lays eggs.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Dan Povenmire) is a mad scientist appearing in all but one episode’s B-Plots thus far. He is the father to teenage Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and is the head of his own company, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Depending on the episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s main goal is to either destroy or rule the Tri-State Area which was suggested to him as a starting point before trying to take over the world. Routinely bumbling, incompetent, and forgetful, Doofenshmirtz’s plans–always involving various gadgets and inventions–have been thwarted by Perry the Platypus, though, several schemes failed due to the doctor’s own incompetence. After most defeats, he shouts his catchphrase, “Curse you, Perry the Platypus!” His first invention as a child was simply called “Inator” which led to his modern contraptions usually ending with the suffix of the same name. Throughout the series, Doofenshmirtz’s flashbacks (which are often shown after Perry has been captured) explore his mentally abusive and lonely childhood growing up in the fictional village Gimmelshtump, Druelselstein. Before becoming an evil scientist, Doofenshmirtz was a bratwurst vendor until being put out of business by the hot dog industry. Doofenshmirtz usually monologues and displays acts of cartoon-style physical violence towards his nemesis Perry, a skilled anthropomorphic platypus secret agent. Doofenshmirtz appears in several merchandise pieces, particularly the book series, and the video game. Secondary characters Baljeet Tjinder Baljeet Tjinder (voiced by Maulik Pancholy) is Phineas’ and Ferb’s friend and neighbor. A shy, intellectual, and polite boy who moved to Danville from India, he often helps the boys with their ideas and displays his knowledge of algebra and trivia. He also has a compulsive need to get good grades. Carl the Intern Carl the Intern (Tyler Alexander Mann) is Major Monogram’s young unpaid intern of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) in charge of video taping Monogram when he is being interviewed and talking to Agent P. He is a bit careless, wears glasses, and sometimes forgets to focus the camera correctly. Fireside Girls The Fireside Girls are a group of ten girl scout-like girls led by Isabella in troop 46231. Isabella and the other Fireside Girls usually help Phineas and Ferb in their projects which, in turn, are at times created to help the Fireside Girls with a humanitarian cause. Other members of the troop: * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter) wears glasses and has short auburn hair. She is second in command in the troop and the first (besides Isabella) who had been addressed by name. * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller (seasons 1-3), Diamond White (season 4-present)) * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres) * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad) * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis) The second member of the troop to be addressed by name, and the first to have been given a last name as well. * Ginger Hirano (voiced by Tiffany Espensen (seasons 1-3), Michaela Zee (season 4-present)) The younger sister of Candace’s best friend Stacy. She has a crush on Baljeet. Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence Fletcher (voiced by Richard O’Brien) is the father of Ferb and stepfather of Phineas and Candace. Lawrence is an archaeologist from England and is portrayed like a sitcom dad as being scatterbrained and unaware of what is going on. He agrees to follow Phineas’ instructions and even forces Candace to cooperate as if he considers Phineas and Ferb’s skills normal. Unlike the boys’ mother, he has seen some of the boys’ inventions; he has not reacted negatively, and apparently believes that their mother approves. His precise surname is a matter of some dispute; in at least one episode, Isabella addresses him as “Mr. Flynn.” Jeff “Swampy” Marsh has said that Lawrence Fletcher is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. Linda Flynn Linda Flynn (voiced by Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas and Candace and stepmother to Ferb. Unaware of the large-scale projects that Phineas and Ferb create on a daily basis, Candace often drags her away from other interests in an attempt to get the boys in trouble. Each creation is somehow destroyed or eliminated moments before “Mom” arrives leaving Candace dumbfounded and Linda once more reluctant to believe Candace the next time. She was also a one-hit wonder known as “Lindana” with her song, “I’m Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun.” That fact possibly makes her, as a singer, a parody of Cyndi Lauper, because of Lauper’s hit Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and because both of them were famous singers in the 1980s (Linda fictionally). Her single is used as elevator music throughout the series. Her surname is not consistent throughout the series; in at least one episode, Candace refers to her as “Linda Flynn.” She is based on Dan Povenmire’s sister, also named Linda. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is a Jewish Mexican girl. She is one of the brothers’ best friends and has an obvious crush on Phineas Flynn of which he is unaware, though he has shown he cares for her from time to time. She is known for the catchphrase, “Whatcha doin’?” and is the leader of the Fireside Girls troop 46231. The troop often helps Phineas and Ferb in their projects. She is named after series creator Dan Povenmire’s oldest daughter. Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano (voiced by Kelly Hu) is Candace’s best friend of Japanese heritage. Stacy is shown to be annoyed by Candace’s constant attempts to bust Phineas and Ferb, and would prefer to just have fun with the inventions. During the episode “Happy Birthday, Isabella” She finds out about Perry’s secret Identity but doesn’t lose her memories afterwards. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy Johnson (voiced by Mitchel Musso) is Candace Flynn’s crush and later boyfriend. His age is sixteen, a year older than Candace. He works at Mr. Slushy Burger (sometimes named Mr. Slushy Dawg). In “Summer Belongs to You,” it was confirmed that he and Candace had become boyfriend and girlfriend; toward the end of the episode, they kissed. He also has a band called “The Incidentals.” Major Monogram Major Francis Monogram (voiced by Jeff “Swampy” Marsh) is the head of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) Department and Perry the Platypus’ boss. He usually appears in a Nehru jacket on a giant screen giving Perry instructions for his next mission to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s endless attempts to take over the Tri-State Area. His uniform prominently features the initials “MM.” He has a monobrow and wears a toupée. Just like Doofenshmirtz, he has appeared in every episode of the series to date except, “Isabella and the Temple of Sap.” Buford Van Stomm Buford Van Stomm (voiced by Bobby Gaylor) is frequently referred to as a bully, but he rarely hurts anyone on-screen. He is portrayed as a nice person with a tough guy attitude more often than as a bully. Phineas believes that Buford only bullies out of boredom thus Phineas often invites him to keep his mind occupied. He is thought not to get along with Baljeet, but in most episodes it is shown that they share a friendly bond. In one episode, Buford and Baljeet sing a song where they describe each other as “Frenemies” and “my least favorite brother.” Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Olivia Olson) is Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz’s daughter. She is sarcastic, mild-mannered, cynical, and dresses in a goth style. Vanessa is aware that her father is a mad scientist and knows about her father’s nemesis, Perry the Platypus. She is often exasperated by her father whenever he tries to establish a “father-daughter” bond between them as he doesn’t really understand her interests and often assumes that she is also interested in “evil.” She often tries to convince her mom that her dad is an “evil mad scientist” but, much like Candace, ultimately always fails when she does appear trying to catch him in the act. She does, however, occasionally show appreciation for what he does for her, as he is clearly dedicated to her and he taught her how to drive. Although Ferb has a crush on her, she remains oblivious to his affections as she already has a punk (not visigoth) boyfriend named “Johnny.” They later break up in the episode Minor Monogram. Recurring characters Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Eileen Galindo), or simply “Viv,” is Isabella’s mother and lives across the street from Phineas and Ferb. She is a Jewish Mexican, one of Linda’s best friends, and plays upright bass in a jazz band with Linda Flynn and Jeremy’s mom. She is known for talking very fast and often making useless comments such as, “Oh, Candace, look how tall you’ve gotten.” despite seeing Candace only a week earlier. Jenny Brown Jenny Brown (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is Candace’s second best friend and a hippie. She wears a peace symbol necklace and says that she hopes for world peace. Pinky the Chihuahus Pinky the Chihuahua (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) is Isabella’s pet chihuahua. Much like Perry the Platypus, Pinky also lives a double-life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. under the codename, “Agent Pinky” in a division run by a commander named Wanda, a.k.a. Admiral Acronym. Pinky’s nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz. Although he does not like dog food, Pinky will eat just about anything–especially his favorite; grilled cheese sandwiches, and even inedible objects, having once swallowed Isabella’s Fireside Girl sash. Pinky always shakes as an ongoing joke about the behavior of Chihuahuas. He first appeared in the episode, “Journey to the Center of Candace.” Norm Norm (voiced by John Viener) is a giant robot man created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to destroy Perry the Platypus. Introduced in “Greece Lightning,” he is a giant robotic mild-mannered businessman who often says, “The enemy of platypus is man.” Norm has appeared in other episodes. For instance, in the episode, “Traffic Cam Caper,” Perry borrows Norm as a ride to steal the traffic cam disk, for it has evidence that Perry is a secret agent. He was once a part of the O.W.C.A. but was fired because he was not an animal. Charlene Doofenshmirtz Charlene Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Allison Janney) is the former wife of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and shares custody of their daughter, Vanessa. Unaware of Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s “evil” side, and in fact saying she does not believe someone can ever be truly evil, she divorced him due to a lack of common interests and having different life-goals. She is very wealthy and gives her ex-husband a large allowance each month. She is sometimes called by Vanessa who tries to “bust” her father but to no avail. Charlene and Linda Flynn have been paired up in a cooking class owned by Chef Pierre and in “I Scream, You Scream” were distracted by both Candace and Vanessa at the same time. She still goes to Doofenshmirtz family reunions claiming that she “kept the name,” as seen in “Thaddeus and Thor.” Suzy Johnson Suzy Johnson (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), known as Little Suzy Johnson, is Jeremy’s little sister. She has a high-pitched squeaky voice and appears very sweet and innocent. However, she is actually very spoiled and manipulative and very possessive over Jeremy, once saying to Candace, “There is only one girl in Jeremy’s life” and thus will do anything to keep Candace away from her brother. Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo Grandpa Clyde Flynn and Grandma Betty Jo Flynn (voiced by Barry Bostwick and Caroline Rhea respectively) are Linda’s parents, Phineas and Candace’s maternal grandparents, Lawerence’s -in-laws, and Ferb’s step-grandparents. Every summer, they invite the family along with many neighborhood kids to a lakehouse which Phineas calls, “Camp P&F.” Though they are old, they often participate in the kids’ capers. Grandpa Clyde, like Phineas and Ferb, has a great sense of mechanics, as seen in “Crack That Whip!” Betty Jo is also shown in the same episode to have a fierce rivalry with Edna Hildagard, Jeremy and Suzy’s grandmother. Grandpa Reginald and Grandma Winifred Grandma Winifred Fletcher and Grandpa Reginald Fletcher (voiced by Malcolm McDowell and Jane Carr) are Lawrence’s parents, Ferb’s paternal grandparents, Phineas and Candace’s step grandparents, and Linda Flynn Fletcher’s in laws who reside in England. Reginald used to be a daredevil known as the Flying Fishmonger the anthem. Roger Doofenshmirtz Roger Doofenshmirtz (voiced by John O’Hurley) is mayor of Danville and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s younger brother. Heinz often states angrily that Roger is their mother’s favorite son. In “Tree to Get Ready” Roger states that he is, “the most handsome and charming man in the Tri-State Area.” Irving Du Bois Irving Du Bois (voiced by Jack McBrayer) is Phineas’ and Ferb’s self-proclaimed biggest fan. He always carries a scrapbook that he filled with images and souvenirs from Phineas and Ferb’s big ideas as well as a strand of Ferb’s hair. Irving has an older brother Albert, who is self-nicknamed ‘The Truth Detector.’ Django Brown Django Brown (voiced by Alec Holden) is a friend of Phineas and Ferb. Django is the son of the artist Beppo Brown from “Oil on Candace,” who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. He is named after co-creator’s Jeff “Swampy” Marsh son, Django Marsh, who voices minor characters on the show. Love Händel Love Händel is a rock band idolized by many in the Danville, Tri-State Area, first seen the episode, “Dude, We’re Getting the Band Back Together!” Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. Shortly afterward, plagued by infighting caused by the pressures of a dwindling fanbase, Love Händel split up. Lead Singer Danny (voiced by Jaret Reddick) became the owner of Danny’s Music Shop. Bass Player Bobbi Fabulous (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) became the owner of Bobbi’s Fashion Salon and Linda’s hairdresser. Sherman “Swampy” (voiced by Steve Zahn) ended up working at the Danville Public Library, believing he had lost his sense of rhythm. Eventually all three members are convinced to reunite for a concert in the FlynnFletcher’s backyard, in which they sing their hit song, “You Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart.” Love Handel occasionally reappears in other episodes and in the movie where they sing their songs. Monty Monogram Monty Monogram (voiced by Seth Green) is Major Monogram’s son and has been working in O.W.C.A. since “Minor Monogram.” Vanessa Doofenshmirtz seem to become interested in him after she broke up with Johnny, and it is possible that he is slightly interested in her too because he winks at her before leaving.They have coffee together in “Sipping with the Enemy”, so they might have an actual relationship together. In “Minor Monogram” he has recently graduated from the “High School Without a Cool Acronym” (H.S.W.C.A.) and he really wants to fight evil following his dad’s footsteps. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano (voiced by Ming Wen) is Stacy and Ginger’s mother. She removed Isabella’s tonsils in, “I Scream, You Scream.” She is often referred to through conversations between Candace and Stacy where Candace gratifies, “Stacy, you’re a genius!” and Stacy replies, “Could you call my mom and tell her that?” Minor characters There are several characters that reappear as recurring joke such as farmer and wife. The wife always tells her husband “I can’t believe you (blank) without getting a (blank)” and then it falls from the sky and sometimes hits her. For example, “I can’t believe you bought a bunny farm but forgot to buy any bunnies! Did you really think the bunnies would fall from the sky?” A pack of rabbits then falls from the sky and hits her. Another one is the Giant Floating Baby Head. In an interview, Dan Povenmire stated that the head had originated from a storyboard panel that writer Mike Diederich had drawn which director Rob Hughes found hilarious enough to create an entire bit around. It first appears in “One Good Scare Ought to Do It!” and has since appeared in several other episode. Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s mother (Cloris Leachman) has appeared. She refers to Roger being her favorite child and often ignores Heinz. Albert (voiced by Diedrich Bader), Irving’s brother has appeared in “Not Phineas and Ferb”, “The Doof Side of the Moon”, and “Nerds of a Feather.” Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Lists of Disney television series characters Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:Lists of comedy television characters